


Kiss and Tell

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala and Sam have some girl talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt "anticipation"

“So,” said Vala, her eyes dancing with mischief, “what’s the general like in bed?”

Sam barely managed not to do a spit-take with her mouthful of coffee. “Vala!” she spluttered, grateful that they were alone in her lab.

“Oh, please,” the other woman replied, unrepentant. “I wheedled the whole story out of Daniel. Duty before love, all those years. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy the romance of it all, but… details, Samantha! Was it really as good as you thought it would be?”

“Actually… yes,” said Sam, knowing her smile was probably ridiculous. “I mean, I have no way of knowing what it would have been like if we’d gotten together earlier— not including alternate realities, because those weren’t _us_ , they were alternate us.”

“ _Details_ , Sam,” repeated Vala.

The colonel glanced at the closed lab door, then smiled. “I don’t kiss and tell,” she said. “But I _will_ tell you that he exceeded all of my expectations.”

“Really? All of them?”

“Jack and I,” said Sam, slowly, “have known each other for ten years. You know what it’s like, now, being in the field, learning to trust somebody. That connection is… well, let me just say that it translates very nicely into the bedroom.”

“You can’t just tell me that!” Vala protested. “I mean, I’ve only met the general a couple of times, now, and I just can’t see it.”

“He hides it pretty well,” admitted Sam. “We had to.”

Vala’s smile shifted slightly. “But you’re happy?” she asked. “You and General Jack?”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “Yeah, we are.”

THE END


End file.
